One Last Time
by illocust
Summary: Keith is very drunk. Shiro is very huggable.


The table had officially gained gravity. Its mass pulling Keith's head towards it every time he leaned a little too close. He's sure if he were to say something Pidge would feel the need to correct him. Informing him that the properties of the table hadn't magically changed over the past hour, Keith was just drunk. Keith preferred his version of reality, so he kept his discovery to himself. Dipping close to feel the weight, like playing with magnets by holding them just far enough apart that they wouldn't snap together.

The others were talking, laughing. Keith had been with them, loose enough to freely speak without awkward hesitation, but at some point the conversation had drifted to things he didn't care about. Shiro was good at this sort of thing he could have rerouted the topic with pure charm if he'd grown bored with it, but Keith had never held that sort of sway over others. It was fine, though. He didn't mind. The conversation might loop back around to him or it might not. He was good at entertaining himself. Building his own little world in the middle of a crowd.

"You okay there buddy?" Shiro asked quietly. He was in the chair beside Keith, his cheeks red. Neither of them were very good at holding their liquor, but Shiro had a slight advantage due to his size.

"The table's got gravity," Keith informed him. Shiro would understand. Shiro always understood.

"Ah, we've hit that part of the night," Shiro said, giving him the softest smile. The one that always made him feel like he was something special. That Shiro planned to keep him. He wanted to feel that smile. Keith reached out to trace those lips with his finger tips. Shiro caught his fingers and wrapped them in his own warm hand, "Keith, we're in public."

Keith snickered, "What a dirty mind you have," he teased, pulling his hand free so he could throw both his arms around the larger man.

"Who's got a dirty mind?" Lance piped up. He was sitting across from them, and had been talking to Pidge last he cared to pay attention.

"Shiro does. He thinks I want to sleep with him," Keith informed him helpfully. Shiro sputtered beside him.

"You do want to sleep with him," Pidge pointed out. Seemed the conversation had come back around to him after all.

"Well yeah, but not right now," Keith said, "I just want to hug him and squeeze him. He's like the world's biggest teddy bear. You should try it."

"No thanks, think I'll pass," Pidge said, trying to hide that she was laughing at him. She didn't have to, he knew he was acting a bit goofy. He just didn't care. Wonders of Nunvil.

"You know-" Lance started.

"You can't hug him," Keith cut in.

"That wasn't what I was going to say!" Lance shouted indigently, "Besides, I can hug whoever I want."

"He's mine," Keith growled, tightening his grip on Shiro, "You already have Hunk. Go hug him."

"Well what if I don't want to hug Hunk. What if I want to hug Shiro?" Lance said.

"Don't I get a say in who hugs me?" Shiro asked.

Keith stopped, he was being stupid, "You can hug Lance if you want to." He grumbled.

"Ha!" Lance crowed, victorious. Keith glared at him.

Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. Probably that positive reinforcement thing Shiro had always been going on about in the Garrison. Still he did feel a bit mollified.

Pidge started talking about something she'd been given by the last batch of aliens they'd rescued from the empire, and the conversation chugged on. He didn't fight it when his vision went unfocused, or when his hugging Shiro became less hugging and more awkwardly curling against him to find a comfortable spot. There was something warm and fuzzy about Shiro shaking him awake a little later. Something even better when he managed to convince Shiro to carry him to their room. He always said he was going to make Keith walk, but he ended up caving every time.

The next morning, his head feels like it's been run over by a four wheeler, and Pidge is way too cheerfully showing off some 'cute' pictures she snapped of him and Shiro. Damn her and her abstaining from anything vaguely alcoholic. He swears to himself and every deity he can think of that this is the last time he is letting Coran talk him into celebrating with a traditional drink again. At least he got a copy of the picture where Shiro smiled at him. Hm, maybe he could be talked into one more time.


End file.
